Bunny Tale
by steshin
Summary: Kahoko in a bunny outfit. Mix in a group of teenage boys, a couple of adults and what do you get? One hell of a time.
1. Tale 1

This is just an old Corda story of mine that makes use of the characters from Corda 1 and 2. Hope you enjoy reading this and take note that **I do not own or have the rights to La Corda D'Oro. **

**

* * *

**

**-  
**

She should have known it was too good to be true. At that time she had needed money…desperately. She and her sister were chipping in for an expensive vacation at a spa resort for their mom. Note the word expensive. Since her bank account was as dry as the Sahara, she thought 'Hey! Why not get a part time job?'  
So she started browsing for one in the newspapers but nothing was good enough otherwise it required skills she did _not _have.

She almost gave up until she heard of a very interesting job from two giggly girls at the booth behind her in her usual restaurant.  
According to them, this job paid well. Extremely well. The numbers almost made Kahoko choke when she heard it because it would only take around four days to get the money she needed plus change!

You also get free lunches and snacks in between shifts and get to take home food from work with no charge whatsoever from your wages.  
The working hours were reasonable especially for part-timers. Kahoko took notes as fast as the girls were talking, writing down the name of the establishment and the address from their lips onto the small scratch of paper.  
This obviously was a sign from God.

Kahoko was happy.

-----

Kahoko was not happy.

She felt like the world's biggest idiot and the world's biggest pushover to boot. She should have known something was fishy from the moment she wrote down the name 'Play House' or when she was being interviewed with the most bizarre questions.

The job was basically being a waitress…with a catch.

Sure you took down orders from the customers, tell them about some promo thing, deliver their food, give them their bills and greet them whether they were coming in or exiting. Basic things. With an oh-so interesting uniform…

A bunny outfit.

Yes, clad in a pink skin-tight backless suit with a bosom-pushing front over powder white tights with stilettos on her feet was one unhappy Hino Kahoko. She had a small white collar around her neck, white cuffs at her wrists, and bunny ears over her head with her rose hair pulled up. Also let's not forget the cottontail. Kahoko thought her bathing suit was more conservative than this.

Thank God, she had chosen to wear the tights otherwise her bum would have been practically exposed. She also wished she could say the same thing for her chest; it was on the verge of popping out.

_"God, this is embarrassing…"_ She mentally groaned. She looked around the area to where the other bunny waitresses were serving otaku—albeit rich— customers. The other girls were already seasoned and experienced and they didn't seem to mind the ogling and the lewd remarks.

_"You can do this, Kahoko!"_ She encouraged herself mentally. _"It's for your mom! Just four days of working here and you can leave forever!"_

Revitalized and raring to go, Kahoko started walking down towards the small private corner table of the establishment, where the lighting wasn't as bright as the rest of the place. She took out her pen and small notepad.

She was staring at the blank notepaper when she asked, "what can I get you, sir?"  
Kahoko took one look at the customer's face and her writing things dropped from her hands. Her expression absolutely priceless.

"_Kira-rijichou__?!_"

Needless to say, Kira Akihiko had a similar look that was also priceless. A small smile tugged his lips and he could not stop himself from sizing up her _assets__._

"Hino-_pyon_, what a surprise to see you here." He smirked, relishing the shade of red that celebrated her skin.

"Umm…Kira-rijichou, I can explain!!!" Kahoko started rambling with random phrases like 'mom', 'money', 'vacation', and 'please don't let this be on my permanent record, beg to God!' and she got redder and redder each time.

Kira could not help but be amused by his favorite student…and the bunny suit was very fetching on her.

"Oi! Hino!" came a shout from one of the bunny girls behind the counter. "Get back to work already! _Che_…rookies."

"Eh! Right away"—She turned back to Kira with uncertainty.

Kira closed the menu he was holding and looked into Kahoko's anxious eyes.

"The special and a bourbon to wash it down with."

"Ah—o-okay." For a split second, she panicked when she couldn't find her notepad and pen. Then realized she had dropped it from her earlier shock. She dropped down on her knees because the suit was restricting if she'd stoop to get it. Kahoko was ignorant of the ample view she was presenting to the older man. Much less, the evil smirk on his face…

"Will that be all, Kira-ri—err, I mean sir?" Kahoko tried her best to give out a smile.

Kira looked bored and surveyed her with cryptic eyes, "Add another pricey dish on it. I guess it's my fault you're like this—and I don't mean the bunny suit—for randomly choosing this place."

"Eh…"

"But, I'm curious…" Kira added, "I never thought you to be this type of girl, Hino-pyon." He raised a brow in mockery.

Kahoko narrowed her eyes and replied angrily, "You're wrong! I'm doing this for a good cause. Besides…_I don't enjoy wearing this_…"  
The last words were muttered softly under her breath. She looked cute like this, Kira thought.

If those other boys saw her like this, God knows what would happen…

"It doesn't matter how noble your cause might be, Hino-pyon. To have a part-time job likes this…well, what would people say?"

"B-but"—

"A student from Seiso doing something scandalous like this…didn't you think about that?"

"Well…I"—

"You were probably too focused on the money. Am I right, Hino-pyon?"

"Don't call me, Hino-pyon!" Kahoko spat. Damn it! Why did it have to be Kira? If it were Kanazawa-sensei, he probably wouldn't mind and would just order beer or something. So annoying!

But at least it wasn't Yunoki; he'd probably do something worse. She shuddered at the thought.

"You know I can't just leave this unnoticed, you realize that, don't you?" Kira said while watching her fidget.

Kahoko sighed sadly and looked down on the floor, burning with humiliation. "Yes…"

"That's why…" Kira began loosening his tie with a patented evil smile.

"You'll have to come to my office tomorrow to discuss your…shall we say, _punishment_."


	2. Tale 2

-

Kahoko was pissed. After Kira found her out working as a bunny girl in the otaku café, she was now his personal slave. He had made her arrange files, take calls, and clean up his office. While she was doing this, he was sleeping his ass off! And he sleep-talked commands for her…

Commands like…

"Make me coffee," or "Cancel my 2.30 appointment," and some vague, strange commands like "Don't be shy, Hino-_pyon_…"

_"Don't be shy about what?" _Kahoko thought in puzzlement as she watched her slave driver sleeping obliviously. _  
"This guy is so weird. I mean, who randomly walks into a bunny girl café? He must secretly be an otaku or something!"_ She finished sorting out Kira's papers and decided that she could go now.

_"__Mou__…can this day get any worse?"_ Kahoko thought exhaustedly, as she climbed up the stairs to the rooftop. The moment, she closed the door; a pair of oh-so familiar arms pushed her against the closed door, a knee between her legs.

_"Apparently, it can get worse!"_ Kahoko cried out in her mind.

"My, my, what do we have here?" Yunoki smiled arrogantly at his captured prey.

"Yunoki-senpai! I'm not in the mood to be your toy!" growled Kahoko.

Yunoki's face darkened and he brought his face closer to hers.

"Well too bad. I'm in the mood for some stress relief and since you're my favorite toy, you have to do everything I say," his hand slowly began to caress her thigh.

"Hey! Stop that!" She pushed him off her, catching him off-guard. Her heart was pounding like crazy and her face as red as her hair. "I'm seriously not in the mood!"

Yunoki crossed his arms and smirked at her, while speaking in his evil voice.

"Now, now, don't be like that. Leave it to me; _I'll get you in the mood_…" He trailed off seductively; his eyes clear with naughty intentions.

"Take your innuendo somewhere else!" Kahoko retorted, her face burning red. She stormed away, slamming the door and ignoring the laughter behind it.

_"Damn it, I need a new hangout!"_ She ranted mentally. _"It's bad enough I have to wear a skimpy bunny costume at work. But being __Kira__-san's slave and Yunoki-__senpai's__ personal toy is enough to make me cry tears of blood."_

Then she remembered her first period class for no reason and added,  
_"And if Kaji keeps passing me notes of godly adoration that gets me in trouble, I'm ready to keel over!"_

She was walking along the halls, still fuming darkly when a cheerful voice broke in.

"Oi, Kaho-chan!"

"Ah, Hihara-senpai!"

"Ne, are you doing something this Sunday?"

"Oh, I'm doing nothi"—She stopped, remembering she had a part-time job. "Eh…actually, I'm busy this Sunday. Sorry, Hihara-senpai."

"Oh…I see," He smiled, trying to cover up his disappointment. "Well maybe next time when you're free."

"Umm…yeah sure." She smiled feebly, as she watched Hihara walk away.

"Eh??? What's going to keep you busy this Sunday? Miss Hino?" A sly voice spoke in her ear.

_Akdjakfhikfhwihf!!!!!!_

"Amou-chan! Don't scare me like that!"

"Hohoho! Aren't we paranoid today?" She grinned, brandishing her camera.

"Well you can't blame my reaction after you pop out of nowhere like that!" Kahoko defended.

Amou remained amused.

"A reporter has to be stealthy to stalk his prey," she chided, "So tell me what's occupying your time this Sunday? Is it a date with another man?"

"Wrong!" Kahoko replied hotly. "I just have some chores to do, that's all."

Amou raised a skeptical brow, "It takes all day to do chores?"

"It takes all day to do LOTS of chores!" Kahoko answered. "If you excuse me, I have to go now…" _"That annoying __rijichou__ expects me to wake him up soon for his stupid meeting."_

As Kahoko exited, mumbling profanities at an annoying rijichou, Amou was wearing an evil Yunoki smile.

"Lots of chores, huh?" She caressed her precious camera, "We'll see about that..."

---

The week moved very quickly and by Saturday night, Kahoko found herself in a luxurious restaurant that only a certain rijichou could afford.  
They were seated in a secluded place away from being a public spectacle; Kira was enjoying his expensive meal while Kahoko kept stabbing her meat as if it were offending.

"Hino-kun, I assure you, you're food is not alive," Kira pointed out blandly.

"I'm still upset…mou…" She muttered menacingly. The week had been torture, having to come extra early to help fix things for Kira, doing menial secretarial work like arranging files, taking calls from his associates and cleaning like a maid; Kahoko rarely found any free time as she was also piled with homework and quizzes. Plus practices with Tsukimori.

To top it all off, Kira was either always sleeping or going out to the gym. When he came back, he'd always bring carrot cake for Kahoko as some sort of inside joke and she could do nothing, being a student and all, but glare daggers at him.

"_At this rate, I'll crash down at a young age…"_ She thought bitterly.

"Hino-kun, finish your meal. I have someplace I need to go," he dabbed his table napkin on his lips, "So hurry up," his voice authoritative.

"Yes, your majesty!" Kahoko grumbled before setting out to finish the food on her plate. Kahoko was too engrossed eating and failed to see the amused smile on her rijichou's face.

After that, Kira drove Kahoko home in his posh car, they stopped in front of the house and Kira, much to Kahoko's surprise, stepped out and opened the door for her like a gentleman.

"Thank you, Kira-rijichou," Kahoko smiled, her mood lightening up.

Kira remained impassive. "Get some rest. You look like you already have one foot in a grave."

"Who's fault do you think is that?" Kahoko pouted, annoyed at how typical it was for Kira to be like this. But he was right about needing rest, that, she could not deny. And suddenly remembering she had to go to work tomorrow made her groan.

"I'm guessing you'll be going to that place again, am I right?" Kira voice penetrated in her thoughts.

"Eh?!"

"You are so easy to read." He stated, "You know, I can lend you the money, provided you pay back with _compensation_." There was a twisted look in his eyes when he said it. Kahoko looked scared and refused the offer straight away.

"I don't want to be indebted to anyone, Kira-rijichou!" Kahoko laughed nervously while thinking _"especially to you!"_

Kira blinked and tilted his head as if regarding her answer. "Is that so?"

"Yes!"

"Well then, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Eh?! What?"—

"I'll be supervising you in case you get in trouble," Kira said as if it were the most natural thing in the world. "Then we'll go out to dinner afterwards and"—

"Kira-rijichou, are you insane?! A person like you shouldn't"—Her words were halted when he pressed his finger on her lips, his thumb cradling her chin. His face loomed closer to hers, his lips barely an inch away from hers. Kahoko could smell the after mint in his breath; she could feel it fanning on her face. Her heart began beating furiously while skipping a few beats. Involuntarily, her mouth opened slightly against his finger.

With a smirk he said, "I will be there. Count on it."

He pulled away, that smirk still there, as he reveled in her dazed stupefied expression on her red face. "Goodnight," he whispered as he came around his car, then with a heated look he whispered in a more hushed tone, _"Kahoko."_

Even when he had drove away from the driveway; Kahoko was still standing on the same spot, wondering if she had heard him right.

---

As Kira promised, he showed up, seated at a secluded corner where he could observe her.  
Kahoko felt uncomfortable having to be under the scrutiny of his gaze…especially with what she was wearing. The bunny suit seemed to have become a second skin!

The employer was extremely happy with Kahoko for bringing in such a rich man and promised to raise her wages if she entertained him well.

"You know~" Her employer gushed out girlishly, "I saw him staring at you when you came inside last week. He probably followed you in to check you out, hohoho! If you play your cards right, you'll snare a rich man for you to wrap your little finger around."

_"Oh, so he isn't a weird otaku…"_ Kahoko thought, she then sighed, thinking, _"If my boss only knew that I'm the one wrapped around that rijichou's little finger."_ She sighed sadly again before going to Kira's table with a bottle of wine.

"Would you like some wine, Kira-riji"—

"Hino!" A veteran bunny girl who was passing by stopped to correct Kahoko. "Wasn't it clear from the beginning? You're supposed to address our patrons as _**"Master!" **_

"You—you can't be serious!" Kahoko stammered out, her face heating up. The veteran sighed in exasperation.

"It's a rule here. Your other options are _"Honey"_ or _"Darling."_

Kahoko almost dropped the bottle. "That isn't any better!" She protested.

The veteran looked half-amused and half-annoyed. "You have to follow the rule or you won't see your paycheck. I leave it up to you." She moved away, leaving Kahoko burning bright red with humiliation.

Hesitantly, she turned to face Kira who looked like the smuggest king in the world, relaxed in his chair with amusement twinkling in his eyes.

"So, Hino-_pyon_…you were asking me something?"

A stretching silence ensued between them like a bridge.

...

...

Finally after what seemed like eternity...

Kahoko's façade of a smile looked like it was ready to crack, her voice shaky when she asked,

"Would you like some wine," A nervous pause, _"Master?"_

---

Kahoko walked along the hallway with her face still burning red from yesterday. It was so humiliating! Having to call that rijichou her master! He was never going to let her live it down. She was so busy trying to push away those embarrassing thoughts that she walked into something solid, which caused her to stumble back down on the floor.

"Ouch!"

She looked up to find Tsuchiura, who helped her get back on her feet. The pianist was looking at her with a teasing smile as he remarked, "Still clumsy as usual, I see."

Kahoko, indignant, yelled back in mock anger. "You shouldn't stand in the middle of a hallway like that."

Tsuchiura was quick to counter back. "Well you shouldn't space out and bump into people like that."

They locked glares at each other. Before erupting into fits of laughter.

"Oi, where've you been? I haven't seen you around lately."

Kahoko stiffened and produced a nervous laugh in reply. "Well you know how busy I've been."

"I don't," was Tsuchiura's bland reply and he looked at Kahoko, waiting for an explanation.

"Well…I've been busy. What about you, Tsuchiura-kun, how's your piano practice?"

Tsuchiura folded his arms and cocked his head at her. "Don't change the subject."

Kahoko cursed inwardly. She began to laugh like an idiot trying to stall time and think of a perfect excuse.

"I've been busy with violin practice," was her lousy lie.

That made Tsuchiura's face frown with obvious displeasure. "You've been spending that much time with that violin-fetish freak?"

"Tsuchiura-kun, that's not very nice!" Kahoko scolded.

He snorted. "So is he."

"Tsukimori-kun is a nice person!"

"—Who's very much in love with his violin."

Kahoko sighed in defeat.

She glanced at her watch and almost cursed out loud. She faced Tsuchiura apologetically.

"Sorry, I have to go now."

Before Tsuchiura could say anything, she fled past him in unbelievable speed. Tsuchiura watched her run, all the while sighing dejectedly.

"Why'd you have to twist the conversation to that violin-freak?" He reprimanded himself.

---

Tsuchiura was still wallowing in self-woe when he came across Amou and Kaji.  
Amou was trying to get a brown envelope away from Kaji's eager hands. This was a rather amusing scene in Tsuchiura's eyes, but he knew he'd be out of character if he'd just stand back and watch.

"Oi, Kaji! What are you doing?!"

Kaji didn't bother sparing the pianist a glance. "Amou's got something on Hino-san!"

Tsuchiura's eyes inspected closer and found the brown envelope labeled in black marker with Kahoko's name.

"Mind your own business!" Amou yelled, trying to win the tug of war. "So help me God! Kaji, I will kill you if you don't stop pulling!"

Raising a brow, Tsuchiura looked around and thankfully found no one else around. He took a few strides to his childish schoolmates and expertly pulled the envelope out of their greedy hands. Tsuchiura's quick action, however, caused the contents to fly out from the opening.

Amou groaned in distress, burying her face in her hands.

Tsuchiura and Kaji looked down on the floor.

Their jaws dropped.

Lying on the floor were pictures of the girl they both liked…in something they both thought would only be in their fantasies.


	3. Tale 3

-

"Kaji-kun…"

Kaji Aoi swallowed the lump in his throat and gazed down at his goddess. Down on the feathery mattress between his arms was one Hino Kahoko, looking up to him with the most provocative smile. She was clad in an outrageous pink bunny suit, without a shred of care at the amount of flesh she was displaying.

"Hino-san, I"—

Kaji's words were cut short when Kahoko slid a finger in his mouth. Needless to say, that bold action caused Kaji to turn stone cold—and rock hard down below. Smiling impishly, Kahoko slid her finger in and out the moist cavern of Kaji's mouth.  
Soft moans hummed out from Kaji as the sweet tender taste of Kahoko's skin gliding along his tongue proved to be such sweet torture.

After some time, Kahoko pulled out her finger, she then started tracing the wet digit on her chest. Kaji's eyes, trained on that seductive action, could see that she was spelling out his name on her flesh.

Watching her made Kaji groan out unconsciously, groaning louder when she popped the finger into her mouth. The arms that Kaji drew support from were on the verge of collapsing, his vision getting hazy and his breathing shallow.

"Hino-san, please"—

He couldn't think anymore, all he could do was watch as Hino began rubbing herself with her free hand, squirming and moaning in delight. She was still sucking on the finger she had put in his mouth.

_Is that an indirect French kiss?_ Kaji wondered, in a state of trance.

"Kaji-kun…I want you…" Kahoko whispered out feverishly, slowly withdrawing her finger from her mouth and using the wet fingertip to caress the features of his handsome face.

Kaji Aoi, like a sailor to a siren, was dangerously close to surrender. There was only a thin thread of self-control in him. A thin thread of—

"Master, please touch me…"

The self-control snapped.

"HINO-SAN!" And Kaji Aoi finally gave in to his baser needs and dived in to sink into Kahoko's flesh.

However…

"OUCH!!! _ASHGHDGWHGHASBJKAGS!!1!_"

It was all just a dream…

Kaji peeled his face off his desk, rubbing his injured face, more specifically his nose.

"Kaji? Are you okay?" His teacher asked, filled with concern that shifted into that of mock when he added, "consider that a punishment for sleeping in my class."

At that remark, the class erupted into giggles and laughter except for Kaji's seatmate who happened to be the star in Kaji's daydream.

"Kaji-kun, are you okay? You looked like you were having a fever and you were breathing so heavily."

Kahoko was looking at him, with glazy eyes and a slightly parted mouth, her lips looking so ripe, beckoning him to sample them with his teeth, mouth, tongue and—

"I'm fine, Hino-san! Really I am!" To persuade her, he gave her a smile—one that was rather strained and forced.

"Do you need to lie down in the infirmary? I can take you there if you want…" There was a hint of shyness in her tone that sounded so damn arousing in Kaji's ears.

In fact, it was so damn arousing that he gave off a soft moan.

Kahoko gasped. "Kaji-kun are you really okay?"

"Y-yes, I'm fine…" Kaji assured her, giving her yet another strained smile.

"Oh, is that so?" Kahoko said, placing a finger to her lips. She was totally unaware of what that small action did to Kaji's teenage male body.

Ah yes, images of Kahoko in a bunny costume swam in his usually pristine male mind. God, he needed answers as to why Kahoko, his beloved Kahoko, would go parading around inside an establishment with leering men. In a bunny suit of all things!

He had to find the answers!

He needed to find them now!

…

Or at least until a certain stiff part of his anatomy goes down…

---

In the classroom of a certain pianist, a group of Tsuchi's friends were clustered at a distance from the seemingly busy bishie. They were observing him for a lengthy time in their break.

"I can't believe how studious that guy is! He's been studying that Math book for the whole time without taking his eyes off!"

"Eh…but wouldn't it be better to practice solving equations than reading?" A friend asked.

"Hello?! What planet do you come from? Tsuchiura is considered a genius. I bet he doesn't need to practice solving stuff. He just reads stuff and he gets it right away!"

"Wow…"

"Tsuchiura is so awesome! (If I were a girl I would…_KYAAH!_)"

As Tsuchiura's friends continued to talk and plan a non-girly organization for the pianist, the topic of their conversation was still staring into his textbook, giving it his full concentration. Yes, from afar it seemed like he was studying. But of course, looks are deceiving.  
As between the pages of that certain Math book was a Polaroid of a certain violinist (and we're not talking about the surly blue-haired one).

He had been looking at it the whole time. But he had noble reasons of course, mind you. He was studying the background and setting…yes that's right! He wasn't paying heed to the girl (he happened to like) in a scanty bunny suit.  
No way. Why would he pay detail to how the pink fabric stretched across her body, hugging her curves and accentuating her womanly assets?  
It doesn't matter if the stockings, bunny tail and ears could turn on the most impotent of men. Only perverted people would find pleasure from looking at this! (Somewhere Kaji and a certain rijichou sneeze)

...And unfortunately, Tsuchiura was one of those people.

---

_Rooftop_

Yunoki was smirking. Nothing unusual there, if you considered evil bipolar people normal.

"Kahoko, are you enjoying playing with yourself?"

"Y-yes, Yunoki-senpai…"

Smirk.

"That looks interesting…"

"It is…Ah!"

The evil senior's eyes half-closed as he went closer to her.

"You look like you're having fun…" He whispered huskily into her ear.

"Yes, I am, Yunoki-senpai. It's so fun…_Ahh_!"

"You don't need to derive pleasure from playing with that thing when you have me…it makes me kinda jealous seeing you like that."

"Oh God! _Ahhh__! _I'm almost there!"

"Yes, I can see that…"

"I'm so close!"

"Reach for it, Kahoko."

"I am…_Iie_…_Ahh_…"

"You certainly know how to use those fingers."

"Ah…D-don't tease me when I'm doing this.."

"Almost there, Kahoko."

"I'm coming!"

"Yes…"

"I'm coming!!"

"Yes…"

"YEY! I'm in the 10th level now!" Kahoko cheered, immediately saving her game progress of the PSP game.

Yunoki smiled. "Congratulations then." He then chuckled darkly, thinking how indecent that little conversation would have been if someone were to have eavesdropped.

"Now that you're through playing with that game"—

"Oh but I'm not yet done, senpai"—

Yunoki snatched the console from her hands. "Now that you're done playing with this game. We're gonna play a different game. Something more adult and fun…"

"…Umm…I don't think I want to." Kahoko started to step back little by little. _"The last time you suggested something adult and fun it involved candles and a whip!"_

Kahoko then noticed the orangey sky. "Oh no! I'm late!" Without looking back, she ran to the door and down the stairs, leaving a rather amused and annoyed senpai.

"Tsk." Yunoki Azuma ran a hand through his flawless hair, his face devilishly handsome with his wicked smile. "I wanted to try these new handcuffs on her, but I guess some other time then…"

---

"You're late."

"I'm sorry, Tsukimori-kun. I was preoccupied with err…something." _"That stupid __rijichou__ wouldn't let me go without giving him a shoulder massage!"_ Kahoko cried mentally, taking note how tired her fingers were from all that adult's hard muscles. Maybe she should have skipped Tsukimori's lessons, her hands weren't up to it as of now.

_"__Pfft__. If I skipped Mr. Tsukimori's __lesons__, I probably would not stop hearing about his rants…for an eternity or two."_

"Well, you wasted my time. So let's not waste anymore and get to practice!" He snapped at her.

"Yes, yes…" Kahoko replied unenthusiastically.

"Now do the piece I taught you the other day." Tsukimori instructed as he took out his violin from his case.

"Eh! But you told me to practice the piece you taught me yesterday!"

"If you had determination to polish your skills in playing the violin then you should have practiced on both pieces."

Kahoko was itching to stab him with her bow. _"This jerk!"_

"Well, I'm waiting."

"Yes. Hold your horses!" Kahoko wanted to add a "your majesty" bit but decided against it. She positioned herself and began to play.

---

Kahoko's performance was atrocious! Len thought to himself as he sat on his desk, doing his homework later that night. Sure, she wasn't good as a few mentionable people but that performance was just below par!

He sighed miserably, when his mom peeped in. "Ah, Len. Someone left this for you."  
On cue, she presented a small envelope in her hand to his view.

Len raised a skeptical brow. "From who?"

"You tell me. This was slipped under the front door. It has your name on it. Hoho, from a secret admirer?"

"Oh please"—

"It might be from a certain Hino Kahoko for all you know…"

Tsukimori stood up. "Thank you for delivering it to me."

His mom handed it to him and left, giggling with motherly glee.

Despite himself, Len could not help but have a tint of red in his face at the thought of Kahoko writing a letter to him.

"This is stupid…" He muttered, "I'm not even sure if it's from her."

He made a small opening at the side.

"Even if it is from her, I'm sure it's nothing personal…"

He dug his hand in.

He gulped. "But what if it is?"

He began to pull out what was inside.

"Unlikely."

Tsukimori looked at the content and found a very personal message from Hino Kahoko in a form of a glossy Polaroid picture of her in a bunny costume.

Of course, Tsukimori Len did what any normal guy would do.

He gaped…he gasped…and loved the cute cottontail.


	4. Tale 4

-

"How was my performance, Tsukimori-kun?" Kahoko asked warily, easing from her musical stance. She looked over to Len, who was seated in front of her, and noticed—much to her surprise—that he was in a sort of dazed state.

"_Don't tell me I was __**that**__ bad!_" Kahoko mentally panicked. _"Was I so boring and horrible that he didn't bother giving an ear?!"_

"Umm…Tsu-Tsukimori-kun?" Kahoko called out nervously, shifting her feet in worry. She got nothing in reply from the unusually distracted violinist, who continued to look…well, distracted. So she decided to try again, this time, sounding a bit more assertive.

"Tsukimori-kun!"

"Huh? What?"

Hugging her violin to her chest (as if to lessen the blow of his harsh criticisms to be doled out), she glanced at him expectantly with a tinge of color in her cheeks. "Err, how was my performance? Was I any good?"

There was silence.

Then, Len blinked.

"Your performance? Oh right, right. Your performance, well, it was…what do I usually say?"

Kahoko blinked. To say that this was a bit off for Len "music is srs bsns" Tsukimori was an understatement.

"Umm…you would usually say that I'd need more practice and"—

"Exactly. You need more practice." Len stood up, brushing off the imaginary dust off his perpetually clean uniform.

"Oh and then, you'd demonstrate how it would be properly done and"—

"No need for that now. You can go." His hands were still tired from last night…and that did not involve violin practice.

Much to Kahoko's curiosity, she noticed that Tsukimori didn't meet her eyes as he spoke to her. In fact, he was doing his absolute best not too look at her at all! He also looked a tad red in his face, neck and ears…

Immediately, Kahoko's concern-for-other's was at work. "Tsukimori-kun, are you okay? Are you sick or something?"

"I'm fine." Len replied tersely while looking out at the window, as if there were something interesting outside. "I said you could go."

"But—well, are you sure?"

"I **said** you can go."

"_Well, his normal grumpiness must mean he's okay…"_ Kahoko thought, as she properly replaced her violin back to it's case. Tsukimori continued to look out the window, as if a parade were passing by.

"Well, I'll see you in the next practice then, Tsukimori-kun." Kahoko bade goodbye as she started for the door.

As he heard the door open, Len immediately looked over to see Kahoko's back. He then sucked in his breath in shock as he saw the cute fluffy bunny tail on her nicely-shaped backside. "_Oh, holy--God, no!"_ He cried in horror in his head, as he realized that his imagination was still running wild.

When the door shut and Hino was completely out of sight, Len collapsed back into his chair, pinching the bridge of his nose and feeling the heat in his face, neck, ears and…elsewhere.

Since last night, after a…certain male activity, Len had come to the conclusion that someone must have manipulated that incriminating (yet visually satisfying) photo to make Hino look bad, most likely coming from a jealous and spiteful student from the music department.

He had to investigate and get to the bottom of this!

…

…

…As well as working on being able to look at Kahoko without imagining her in that skimpy bunny outfit.

* * *

Kanazawa raised an amused eyebrow at the snickering Amou.

"Are you sure it was a great idea to send that umm… _certain_ picture to Tsukimori."

Amou composed herself and gave the smoking teacher a mischievous grin. "Hey, it's all for hilarity's sake. It's not as if he's going to spread it around, the same goes for the other two." She rolled her eyes, remembering how Tsuchiura and Kaji insisted on keeping a picture as part of their "investigation". Really, they were just so transparent.

"You should have seen Tsukimori when I asked how he and his practice-buddy were doing! He couldn't even look me in the eye and he was _blushing_!" At that, Amou started up a laugh again.

Kanazawa snorted, "Well, _**you**_ better make sure that things don't get too far".

"Eh? Why me?"

"Hino working in a bunny café is one thing, but fanning the flames of the situation is another." He punctuated the air with his cigarette, "You're responsible. I don't want things to get messy as it is already."

Amou sighed. "Fine, fine. It's not like I want her to get expelled or anything."

"Very well then."

"You know, Kanazawa-sensei, you're pretty cool to take all this in stride."

"Well, I'm sure that Hino has her reasons and as you said…I am cool."

"Ha!"

* * *

"_Thank you for all your hard work."_

"_You didn't turn out as annoying as I thought you'd be."_

"_Take care!" _

"_Come back—even as just a customer."_

Kahoko stepped outside the establishment she had been working for a while with a sense of accomplishment. She inhaled, and thought that the air had never felt invigorating. She looked up to the sky, smiling like an idiot. But what the heck—she deserved to!

"_I did it, mom, sis! I'm finally done!" _ All of Kahoko's hard work had paid off and she could now send her mom off to her much-deserved resort and spa trip. _"I thought it would never end—but it did!"_

In her glee, she started humming a random tune while waiting for Kira to pick her up. He couldn't come to her last day because of an important meeting that popped up but he had promised to come and drive her home.

Life couldn't get any sweeter.

Unbeknownst to the smiling redhead, a car was driving by with tinted windows, and the driver riding it recognized who she was, standing outside the bunny café—and that person could not believe what he was seeing.

"…_Hino-san?"_

_

* * *

_

"It feels so good walking to school, having only school and violin-related problems!" Kahoko cheerfully said to herself.  
Although she still had secretarial duties to that annoying rijichou, it didn't seem like such a nuisance anymore. It wasn't like something she couldn't handle. She was just glad she no longer had to put on that skimpy bunny suit.

"Hmm, maybe I should call up Hihara-senpai. I feel bad for last time…" She thought, tapping a finger to her chin. As she continued thinking, she failed to notice the presence that managed to strategically place itself beside her.

"Oi, Kahoko."

_ASHGHDGWHGHASBJKAGS!!1!_ Kahoko managed to balance herself after staggering a bit. Heaving a sigh, she then glared at the unexpected happy-mood-killer.

"Etou-kun, don't just pop out of nowhere like that!" She huffed at the younger man, who merely shrugged, completely unfazed, which miffed the lesser violinist. Kahoko also did not appreciate how Etou just casually used her first name like that.

"There's no need to snap at me." Etou pointed out.

"I didn't snap at you! You just took me by surprise while"—

"_Anyway_," Etou held up a hand at Kahoko, stopping what would have become excessive blabber. There was only a small amount of time before his classes would start and he did not have any time to waste. "I'm here because I'd like to ask a favor from you."

"Oh, so I guess that explains why you're taking a route that isn't to your school, which"—

"_**Anyway**_," Etou pressed, "there's this party that my batch is throwing. It's semi-formal and the venue is pretty great." He ran a hand through his hair. It was a cool move and girls fawned over such a bishie action (as observed in those shoujo mangas). He played as if it were nothing to him. "Caterers are first-class too. Oh, and you have to—_**bring a date**_." He paused a bit, watching if Kahoko was absorbing this information before going on.

"So I was thinking"—

"Oh, Etou-kun, I'd love to!" Kahoko chirped, clasping her hands together with girly-glee lighting her eyes. She even jumped a bit in excitement.

Etou blinked, very much surprised that the residential dense-ditz was able to read through his intention right away.

"You…do?"

Despite himself, he couldn't help but blush lightly at Kahoko's eagerness to be his—

"I'd love to help you find a date!"

…

…

…

"Kahoko, tell me…are you _really_ such an idiot?"

"Eh?! Of all the rude"—!!

"I want you to be _**my date.**_"

…

…

…

…

"Haha, good one, Etou-kun."

…

…

"I'm not joking, Kahoko."

When Kahoko only gaped at him like a goldfish, Etou seized the chance to elaborate.

"Look, it's not because you're special to me—umm, I mean, you're special to me—but not special in a romantic way! I just want all those annoying girls to back off when they see me with a girlfriend"—

"I'm _your girlfriend_?"

"Of course not!" Etou interjected. "You'll just be playing the part. You being an older woman will make it more effective too."

"Oh I see…" Kahoko dawned with understanding—but she seriously doubted any girl being intimidated by her. "Err, but Etou-kun, why me?" She scratched her cheek sheepishly, while giving out a watery chuckle, "can't you find someone else?"

Etou stiffened at that, his hands clenching at his sides. He threw his gaze over at something else, muttering in a small voice, "_Well, why can't it be you?_"

"Huh? I'm sorry, I didn't catch that."

"Look, can you just be my date or not? I'd really appreciate it. Besides, you're my senpai and you did much worse pretending to be that Yunoki guy's fiancée."

"Well, I—hey, wait a minute! Where did you hear that"—

"It's a yes or no answer."

Kahoko sighed, one thing in her head...

_"Why do I always manage to find myself in such situations?"_


End file.
